


You two know each other?

by orphan_account



Series: Jenny: Tales from the life of the Doctor's daughter. [14]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Doctor should have known Martha would introduce them, why was he even surprised at this point?
Series: Jenny: Tales from the life of the Doctor's daughter. [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1524425
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	You two know each other?

Rory and Brian left for the hospital as the Doctor turned around grinning, "What are you grinning about?" Amy asked the Doctor.

"We're wanted at the tower of London." The Doctor said heading out, Amy follows. Kate briefs them as they walk through the corridors of the Tower.

"You sent me a message to my psychic paper. You know what? I'm almost impressed." The Doctor tells her.

"Secret base beneath the Tower, hope we're not here cos we know to much." Amy says.

"Yes. I've got officers trained in beheading. Also ravens of death." Kate jokes back.

"I like her." Amy tells the Doctor.

They walk to a room where there are many computers and cubes in observation boxes. Kate explains about the cubes that are there. Amy opened the door of the one playing the birdie song on a loop and a voice comes from the entrance just after the Doctor sticks his fingers in his ears. "Of all the songs in the universe it has to be that one, doesn't it?" Jenny posed the rhetorical question and went to hug her father.

"Should've known you'd end up here, this is your type of thing Jen." The Doctor says to his daughter, smiling softly.

"Jenny, I'm do glass Jack was able to contact you, we need all the help we can get. Do you recognize the cubes?" Kate says.

"Katie, why didn't you just contact me yourself, you have a space-time telegraph?" Jenny says.

"I forgot the code you have me for your TARDIS." Kate says sheepishly, the Doctor's jaw has dropped and he starts stuttering and asking how they know each other.

"Martha." Both women said simultaneously. Amy just smiled at her step-granddaughter's antics.

Kate explains about the security breaches and the governments wanting answers. "Don't despair Kate, your dad never did." The Doctor tells her. Kate looks shocked he figured it out. "Kate Stewart, heading up UNIT, changing the way they work. How could you not be? Why did you drop Lethbridge?"

"I didn't want any favours. Though he guided me, even to the end. 'Science leads,' he always told me, said he learned that from an old friend. He loved talking to Jenny too the few times they met." Kate says.

"He was always very kind." Jenny puts in.

"We don't let him down. We don't let this planet down." The Doctor says, the cubes shut down, the Doctor starts thinking aloud, "who has an underground base?"

"Basically everyone, UNIT, Torchwood, A super weird guy in Utah who wanted to vivisect me that one time." Jenny said

"Van Statten?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah but he forgot about me when he got the 'Metaltron' I didn't stick around to find out what it actually was." Jenny told him.

"A Dalek, I was there a bit after you." The Doctor smiled remembering the trip.

"Glad I didn't look then." Jenny says, the Doctor and Amy go outside.

When the Doctor and Amy get back there is a power cut then the countdown begins. The Doctor truss to trace where the cubes are drawing power from. Jenny decides she should get going, the Doctor and Kate can handle this. "I'm of to help out out there, spread the word. You don't need me for this see you around Kate, dad, step-nan." Jenny waves then heads out not looking back.

"Step-nan?" Kate asks, confused.

"Rory and I had a kid who was our childhood best friend who married the Doctor recently." Amy explained, "trust me, I'm not used to it yet either."

"Okay then." Kate accepted it with a shrug, "I've heard weirder." 

That was the end of that. The events continue to unfold and occasionally Jenny showed up on one of the monitors but she does not go near the Shakri craft and instead lies low, she'll visit when they need her, she wonders if she is getting a bit too much like her father in that regard, she dismissed the thought after all who else would she be like.


End file.
